Under the Cherry Blossom Tree
by Entangled Fate
Summary: Kakashi was a cold indifferent person that only cared for himself. Eventually, his name was something that most dare not to utter in fear that he would appear and kill them. His own village even wanted to stay out of the man's way. He was a killer that never got close to anyone and he plan for it to stay that way. Until one day, a little girl wanted to thaw his cold heart away.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi eyes never left the white picture frame that was placed in front of him. It had been an hour since everyone had left the funeral but he couldn't possibly make himself leave, not yet. His heart was aching from this loss because he knew now that he had no one left. No one he could lean on when he hit his depressive episodes. No one when he had his nightmares in the middle of the night.

He was truly alone once again.

"Hatake."

Kakashi didn't bother turning around to see who was speaking to him. He already knew exactly who it was. "What do you want, Danzo." As much as it was suppose to be a question, it was more of a statement since he knew what he was there for.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I knew you were rather close to the Hokage and his wife." He waited to see if Kakashi was ever going to respond to him but as mere few seconds turned into a minute, he spoke out again. "I'm here to see if you want to fulfill the offer I gave."

Kakashi eyes still never left the picture frame of Minato and Kushina smiling faces. He knew he had nothing else to loss if he agreed to join Danzo forces but something inside of him was telling him that he couldn't.

Rain started to pour on them but neither made the move to go get shelter. Kakashi eyes finally closed and he moved his head to look up so he could feel the cold water hit against his face. He was enjoying the sensation until an image popped in his head of his ex-teammate, Rin, smirk at him.

Exhaling, he re-opened his eyes and turned to look at danzo. "When do I report to you?"

Danzo couldn't help but smirk at his words.

* * *

As he got closer to the gates of the village, he could see the guards, Kotetsu and Izumo stiffen in their spot. They both could smell him from were they stood, thick intense reek of blood. Kakashi stopped right in front of them, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Looks like the mission was successful." Kotetsu said as he looked at him head to toe. Kakashi was soaked in dye blood and he showed no signs of it bother him, as usual.

Izumo eyes narrowed at him, "It looks like you got to carried away again. If I remember you were assigned an escort mission."

Kakashi head tilted their direction and Izumo had regret his words. They watched as his sharingan activated with a crazy smile appear on his lips. "Some complications happened that made me, well, not be so nice." He watched as they both looked in different directions and all he could do was smirk while walking off towards the Hokages tower.

Kotetsu hit Izumo on top of his head before watching Kakashi retreating figure. He was one of the few that pitied the man while others plainly feared him but he understood why. After Kakashi lost everyone close to him he vowed to never get close to anyone as long as he lived. In those results, he became powerful and deadly. He didn't care what he had to do, as long as the mission was carried through, he would do it. He was the "friend-killer" after all.

The moment Kakashi stepped foot inside the tower was the moment everyone that was in it stayed quiet and watched him go towards the Hokage office. No one dared to stand in the way. The sight of them all by the walls was enough to make him laugh. When ever Kakashi made eye contact with one of them, they quickly looked away and walked the oppiste direction then where he was heading.

By the time he got to the main office, Hiruzen was waiting for him and gestured for him to close the door. "What happened?"

"Few bandits had gotten in the way but I took care of it."

"I see." Hiruzen picked up his pip and took a long, deep drag from it. "We have an open position for a genin teach-."

"I decline."

Hiruzen laughed at his immediate decline. "I'm not giving you a choice, Kakashi. Next year, you will be a genin sensei and you will teach them."

"You think it is a smart idea to make a heartless killer like me teach a bunch of stupid brats."

"Killer you are. We all have been one in a point of time but heartless, no."

Kakashi fist tightened on his side. He really wanted to tell him off but he just turned his head away, "Fine, then let's hope I don't get myself killed before then." He transported away and landed near a tree.

He gripped his side in pain while leaning into the tree next to him. He then notice he was few feet from the playground of the academy.

He watched as a group of girls were fanning over the sole Uchiha boy. He wanted to laugh at how pathetic and carefree they were acting. They were preparing to be ninja but instead they were acting like civilian people that didn't have a clue in what was outside of the village gates. He took in the pleasure in knowing that one day, their spirits would be crushed.

As he watched the kids follow the Uchiha inside, he notice that the pink hair girl had stopped following the Uchiha to look at him instead.

"Are you okay, Mr. ANBU?" He didn't answer her which made the girl frown. "You are bleeding..." When she took a step to get closer to him, someone had called out her name. She turned to see Iruka calling her inside. She looked back again at the ANBU but he was already gone.

"Sakura!"

"Coming Sensei!" She was hesitant of moving but she shook her head and ran inside.

Kakashi lone eye watched her. Grunting in pain, he gripped his side again before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Soon Kakashi would regret not leaving as soon as he appeared that day because that one interaction had changed his fate and sealed their destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment he landed on the balcony he could see the glass sliding door was covered in blood. He made no sign of concern and ventured inside with easy. The mans bedroom was as plain for a person that held no character or personality to give but it did have on little thing that most rooms in any household lack, the bloody stain sheets that covered the bed.

Upon exiting the room into the hallway, white cream walls with red smear of blood going a long it, he always questioned the man. He didn't care but he also didn't understand why the man would let himself go through so much pain when he could simply just go to the hospital to get healed. By the time he made it down the stairs, Kakashi was in the living room stitching himself up with a few grunts here and there.

"What the hell do you want?"

He looked at his spike silvered hair before speaking in monotone. "Danzo order me to come see you."

"Tsk, and?"

"He wonder what you were doing at the academy."

Kakashi head only turned the slightest towards the man."I didn't have enough charka to make it past there. Is that all Yamato?" He narrowed his eyes at him before turning back to what he was doing.

"Danzo has another mission for you." In an instant, he has caught a kunai between his fingers before it could do him any harm.

Kakashi was now fully facing him with menacing aura. "Get the fuck out or next time I won't give you time to catch it."

* * *

Hiruzen fingers tapped against the wooden desk as he watched the chakra filled sphere in front of him. As experienced as he was, he had made a right choice to watch Kakashi when he came back into office few years ago. He was concerned of the mans well being but he couldnt do anything to help him because he would always turned it down. He found it better to watch over him but as time progressed the more he realized how unstable he was getting.

He leaned back into his chair and looked over the photo of Minato. He remembered the day Minato and his wife had sacrificed themselves for the village. It was a week later that he was put back into office and saw what state Kakashi was in first hand.

 _"That would be all. Dismissed." He watched genin team exit out of his office then turned back to the empty area in front of him just in time to see an ANBU appear before him. "I see the mission was a success."_

 _"Yes, Lord Hokage." He presented the report to him then stood up straight and waited for him to be dismissed._

 _After taking few minutes to read it over, he closed it and gave him a warm smile. "It is okay to relax now Kakashi. Please, take off your mask."_

 _Without question he did as he was told but what_ _Hiruzen_ _saw in his eyes made his stomach turn._

 _They were dead._

He picked up his pipe and looked outside of his window to see his fellow ninja's and civilians passing by but one person caught his eye. Her exotic pink hair flew in the air as she ran towards her home happily. It brought a temporary smile to his face before his thoughts went back to Kakashi.

 _The orange hue started to full the night sky signaling that new day had come but for Hiruzen, it was just the sign of light filling his day._

 _"Lord Hokage."_

 _"Ah, Gai. I hope you handle the intruder issue already."_ _He didn't bother looking up at the Jounin and continue on with his never ending paperwork._

 _"Yes but we have a slight problem."_

 _He let his words to sunk into him before he put down his work and made eye contact with an uneasy aura forming around him._ _"What is it?"_

 _"You." He took a moment to pause to keep himself from sounding frightened. "You need to come see it."_

 _The moment Hiruzen took step into the eastern part of the village his stomach turned at the sight before him. Two, of what was people, wear sliced apart and scattered around the open area while what he_ _presume_ _to be a child that could be at the age of ten, maybe eleven, decapitated._

 _In the middle stood Kakashi, blood_ _dripped off his face at hit the_ _puddle_ _beneath him making ripple on the ground. He made his way towards the Hokage even though he_ _carelessly_ _stepped on the bodies with no sense of emotion in his eyes._

 _"Kakashi..."_

 _In the distance, screams of terror could be heard by the villagers. A man in dripping in blood early in the morning wasn't something anyone wanted to see._

* * *

Mebuki dried her hands on the apron she was wearing while she watched her eight year old door walk to the door.

"Sakura, honey, where are you going off to now? You just got home from school."

Sakura lowered her head and put her hands behind her back nervously. She was rather confused herself at the sudden decision she made today but she was more afraid what he mother would say when she told her. Talking a deep breath, she spoke in a quieter tone. "Well, I was going to go watch Sasuke-kun train but Naruto asked me to go to the playground to play. At first I was going to say no but... but I didn't feel like seeing Sasuke-kun train. So, I said yes to him."

She didn't look up at her but the stern call of her name made her jump in fright. "Sakura."

"Y-yes?"

Mebuki eyes soften at her daughter. She knew that most of the village hated the boy but Kizashi and her saw no harm from the boy. She still couldn't help but say the only few words she tells her everytime she leaves the house. "Please be careful."

Sakura's head shot up and a grin had made a way onto her face, "Yes, ma'am."


End file.
